


Sadie Hawkins Dance

by Moosette_95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosette_95/pseuds/Moosette_95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets transferred to your school, right before the Sadie Hawkins Dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadie Hawkins Dance

**Author's Note:**

> My first Young Character So be kind please.

Readers POV

 

The bell for your English Lit class rang just as you sat down. “Alright class let’s begin by turning our books to page 247 where we left off yesterday.” Your teacher Mr. Shepard said. Just then the door opened and a boy walked in. He was cute, he had his light brown hair spiked, he was wearing a plain white tee, a leather jacket and black combat boots. He handed Mr. Shepard a note, cleared his throat and said. “Class this is Dean Winchester he’s a transfer, let’s give him a warm welcome.” No one said a word. “Alright then well find a seat Mr. Winchester and open your book up to page 247.” With that he sat down in the only available seat in the class the one next to you. “Hi I’m Y/N.” You said giving him a little smile. “Hi.” He said back.

 

**Dean’s POV**

 

Forty agonizing minutes later the bell rang for your next class. “Don’t forget your speech are due tomorrow.” Mr. Sheppard said as you were packing up your things and then you realized you had no idea where your next class was. Then you noticed Y/N was still packing her books up. You walked over and taped her on the shoulder. “Hey I need two favors. First what speech is he talking about?” “Oh uh he wants us to um write a speech about a family heirloom.” She said. “Okay I think I can do that.” You said. “And what was the second thing?” She prompted “Oh and would you mind showing me where Algebra with Mr. Novak is?” “Uh yeah actually I’m headed there now. Come on he doesn’t like it when people are late.” She said. “Now students don’t forget this Saturday is the Sadie Hawkins dance. So ladies don’t forget to ask that special guy to go with you.” Principal Singer’s voice rang out over the intercom. “So you got anyone to go with to that?” You asked looking at Y/N. “Me?” She questioned. “No way. I’m the nerd of the school no one would ever ask me.” “Oh.” “It’s okay I don’t really do the whole school dance kind of thing.” Y/N said. “Yeah me either my dad my brother and I kinda move around a lot so I haven’t actually been to one.” You explained. “Oh what does your dad do? I mean I’m assuming it’s not your brothers fault you move around.” Y/N inquired. “Just odd end jobs that no one wants to do really.” You said. “Well here we are.” Y/N said as we came to a door, “Good afternoon Class.” Mr. Novak said. “Um Mr. Novak this is Dean Winchester he’s a transfer from... what school did you come from?” “North High School in Iowa.” “Okay, well take a seat you two.” Y/N walked to her seat and you followed close by. “Okay class I hope your all prepared for the quiz today.” The teacher said. “Um Mr. Novak I don’t know what you all are studying.” “Oh yes. Okay well everyone except Mr. Winchester get ready for the quiz.” “Lucky you.” Y/N said. “Sorry.” You said quietly. You raised your hand “Yes Mr. Winchester?” Mr. Novak said. “Can I go to the bathroom?” You asked. “I don’t know can you?” Mr. Novak questioned. “May I go?” “Yes grab the pass hanging by the door.” “Okay thank you.” You got up and grabbed the pass off the hook and walked out. You pulled out your IPod and switched on the song Communication Breakdown by Led Zeppelin. putting one headphone in and started walking towards the bathroom. As you were walking down the hall a group of girls walked by going to the bathroom. “So you’re going with Scott?” “Yep and you finally asked Mark.” “Yeah.” You heard two of the girls saying. You just kept on walking rocking out to Communication Breakdown.

 

** All the girls in the bathroom talking Who their gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins My ears are hurting but I kept on walking A smile on my face and air guitar rocking **

****

**Later that night**

 

“Dad when are we leaving?” “I don’t know. Why?” Your dad John said. “Well I know it’s going to sounds stupid but there’s this girl I want to take to a dance.” “Who the hell are you and what did you do with my son?” Dad asked. “Dad I’m serious. She is amazing she was super helpful and she’s…” “Is she that cute little brunette you were walking around with at school?” Your younger brother Sam asked. “Yeah she is.” “Okay so say we do stay for this dance when is it exactly?” “It’s Saturday.” “Who says she even wants to go with you?” Sam asked. “Really Sam I mean look at me.” You said jokingly. “Okay well since this thing is the only school related thing that you have showed interest in I guess we can stay.” Dad said. “Thanks dad.” You said.

 

** The Sadie Hawkins dance In my khaki pants There's nothing better Oh oh oh **

** The girls ask the guys Its always a surprise There's nothing better baby Do you like my sweater **

 

The next day you were in Mr. Sheppard’s class. There were people giving their speech’s. You were trying hard not to fall asleep in class. You silently cursed Sam for his damn snoring that kept you up half the night. “Dean. Hey Dean.” You heard then you felt your shoulder shaking. “Dean wake up before Mr. Sheppard notices you fell asleep.” You lifted your head off the desk. “Thanks.” You said. “Not a problem. Late night?” She asked. “Yeah my younger brother snores like a bear. He kept me up half the night.” “Oh Sorry.” “Mr. Winchester Ms. Y/L/N. Would you like to share with the class?” Mr. Sheppard said. “Uh no sorry Mr. Sheppard.” Y/N said. “Ok then Mr. Winchester since you’re in a talkative mood you can read your speech next.” “Yes Sir.” “Well my family heirloom is my dad’s 1967 Chevy Impala. Man that car is amazing. Baby has helped us create many memories I soon won’t forget.”. After you finished your speech you walked back to your seat. "I think I got a tan from these lights." You said earning a laugh from the whole class 

 

** Sitting in the back of my next class nappin' Gotta give a speech Then bowed to the clappin Then told a funny joke And the whole class laughing Think I got a tan from the light in which I was baskin' **

 

“Okay Sammy, since you have actually done this I need your help to figure out how to ask her.” “Dean do even know what this dance is?” Sam asked you. You looked at him confused “Uh yeah it’s a high school dance.” “Well duh jerk other than that.” Sam said “Bitch, what are you talking about?” “This Dance is a Sadie Hawkins Dance, the girls ask the guys, the guys don’t ask the girls.” “Oh. Huh.” You said slightly stumped on what to do.

** The Sadie Hawkins dance In my khaki pants There's nothing better Oh oh oh **

** The girls ask the guys Its always a surprise There's nothing better baby Do you like my sweater **

****

The next day you were bound and determined to get Y/N to ask you to the dance, you kept dropping hints about the dance and how she deserved to go. You were walking around the cafeteria looking for her but sighed when you didn’t see her. The only open spot was the table next to the cheerleaders, you silently cursed but sat down any way. “Hey what are you doing sitting by my girl?” A guy said from behind you. Looking around not seeing a girl. “And who exactly is your girl cuz I don’t see the one you’re talking about.” You said smugly. “Do you know who your talking to?” Another guy asked. “Yeah the idiot who calls himself the quarter back.” You said. And with that you took off running right out of the cafeteria. “That’s it Winchester, next time I see you your dead meat.” The quarter back said. You ran right past Y/N. You noticed her and skidded to a stop. “Y/N there you are.” You said. “Yeah sorry Mr. Novak wanted to talk to me about something after class.” She said. “Oh okay.” You said breathing heavy. “Take a breath it’s okay the idiot who calls himself the quarter back sat back down.” She said laughing. “Oh uh you saw that?” You said shyly rubbing the back of your neck. “Yeah that was amazing.” “Really?” “Yeah that guy is a jerk and I think you’re the first one to talk back to him” She said busting out laughing. You just stood there looking at her, she was wearing a white dress accented with blue and yellow flowers. She looked absolutely stunning. “Dean.” She said waving her hand in front of your face. “I said can I ask you a question?” “Of course.” “Will you go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with me?” “Huh let me see if I’m free that day.” You said pulling a random book out of your back pack opened it and pretended to read it. “Yep I’m free.” Y/N just laughed.

 

** Scan the cafeteria for some good seating I found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating The quarter back asked me if I'd like a beating I said that's one thing I won't be needing Since I'm rather smart and cunning I took off down the next hall running Only to be stopped by a girl so stunning Only to be stopped by a girl so stunning **

** She said "your smooth and good with talking, will You go with me to the Sadie Hawkins" **

 

“Okay how do I look?” You asked Sam holding your arms out. You were wearing khaki pants, a plain gray tee shirt and a leather jacket. “You look good dude.” Sam said smiling. “The leather jacket is a nice touch.” You smiled. You walked over to Dad and he handed you the keys to Baby. “Thanks again for letting me take Baby tonight.” “Your welcome, don’t get a single scratch on her.” “Yes Sir.” You said grabbing the keys and heading out the door. You pulled up to Y/N's house and walked up to her door. She opened the door and you stood there speechless. She was wearing a knee length black dress with lace sleeves that went to her elbows, a pair of silver heels and her hair was half up half down, all curled. “Wow you look wow.” You stammered. “Do I look okay?” Y/N asked. “You look amazing.” You said. “I am one lucky guy.” You added. “Oh and why is that?” Y/N asked laughing slightly. “Because I’ll have the hottest date there, now are you ready for the Sadie Hawkins Dance?” “Lead the way Mr. Winchester. Nice leather by the way.” She said smiling.

 

** The Sadie Hawkins dance In my khaki pants There's nothing better Oh oh oh **

** The girls ask the guys Its always a surprise There's nothing better baby Do you like my sweater Do you like my sweater **

 


End file.
